Dinner With The King
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben meet the Tickle King himself! How will it turn out?


**guestsurprise and I have done another story together! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben was right in the middle of his work when he felt something tap him from behind. He turned and saw Jocu in his human disguise.

"Jocu? What are you doing here?" Ben asked in surprise.

"Just here to invite you to dinner. My father really wants to meet you," Jocu grinned.

"Jocu, you all are royalty. It was crazy enough for me to meet you all period since you all are princes," Ben said shyly. "Not to mention the tickling..." He shuddered.

"And I don't want to hear another word about that kiddo," Jocu smirked. "We appreciate you and we really want you to come and be our guest."

"Jocu…"

"Ben, you know what happens when you turn my family down." He smirked evilly. Ben rolled his eyes playfully and nodded.

"Alright, alright. I'll come." Ben chuckled.

"Perfect! We will come and get you around 7:00 pm." Jocu smiled. And with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

Ben then suddenly felt extremely nervous; he was about to meet a king! A Tickle Monster King!

At 7 that night…

Jocu picked Ben up and they both teleported to the tickle kingdom. As Ben entered, he was wearing a nice suit and had his hair combed very nicely. But he was a nervous wreck!

"Ben don't worry so much," Jocu said gently.

"I can't help it!"

"Calm down. He doesn't bite. Well….at least not that often."

Ben almost turned and fled at that statement, but Jocu grabbed him.

"Calm down kid it was just a joke!" He chuckled. "Now come on, it's gonna be ok."

"Yeah, father will not harm you Ben," Vivo added, now walking inside. Ben nodded in slight concern.

"Well, here goes nothing," Ben whispered, now gulping hard. He then followed the brothers into the large banquet hall room. All the brothers were sitting at the table, and at the head of it was King Lauhin himself.

"Ben Tennyson," He said, his strong voice carrying through the room. Ben shrank back a bit, but Jocu gently urged him forward.

"Go on," He chuckled.

"Jocu I don't think this is a good idea."

"Yes, it is. Now move it kiddo," Jocu said, now playfully poking Ben's underarms. Ben giggled in surprise and walked forward.

"Come and sit next to me, young Tennyson. I have heard a lot about you," King Lauhin said. Ben sat down next to the large king and smiled nervously.

"I hope they were good things, your majesty." Ben said respectfully.

"But of course! My sons told me how you protected the planet and how much of a hero you are." The king continued.

"Thank you, your majesty." Ben said gently.

"Dinner is served!" A Knight said, now ushering all of the knights to bring in the soup and salad. Once everyone was served, they all began to eat. But Ben's soup was so hot that he dropped his spoon and some of the hot soup spilled in his lap.

"OW!" Ben screeched, now quickly wiping his lap with a napkin.

"Are you alright?!" King Lauhin asked in concern.

"Are you ok?" Jocu asked too, now looking him over. The other brothers voiced their concerns too.

"I'm fine. Thanks," Ben said sheepishly, feeling very foolish.

"Hmmm…perhaps some jelly jiggly pudding will assist your burning tongue," the king offered, now passing over the food. Ben voiced his thanks and the minute he put some on his plate, the pudding began to jiggle.

"Woah," Ben said. He then picked up his fork and took a bite, but the minute he did, the jelly began tickling him from the inside. So much so that he began laughing and twitching harshly.

The others couldn't help but laugh at the funny sight! They were used to the pudding so it didn't affect them. But Ben was now beyond embarrassed! He spilled soup on himself and looked like a complete fool! Once he calmed down, he stood up gently.

"Thanks for the dinner, but I have to go. I have some…uh…business."

"Leaving so soon?" King Lauhin asked in concern.

"Yes your majesty. Please forgive me," Ben said, his tone slightly frustrated. He then turned to leave out of the room, but the king could see clear signs of embarrassment and frustration. Ben's face was even redder than a tomato!

"Ben, don't leave," Jocu said, now about to stand, but his father stopped him.

"Do not worry. I will see to him…personally." King Lauhin said, now walking after Ben.

Ben was in the bathroom trying to regain his composure. "I should have known this was a bad idea." He grumped. "No matter what I do, I always embarrass myself." He left the bathroom and was about to leave.

"Ben, my boy."

The teen spun around and froze when he saw King Lauhin. And he was smiling for some reason.

"You're not going without being knighted, are you?" The king pulled out his shapeshifting tickle scepter. It transformed into a glowing purple feather.

Ben gasped. He's seen that feather before! He didn't get a chance to react as the king brushed it against Ben's face. Ben's eyes drooped as his body staggered.

The purple feather was a slumber feather. It's tickles make the victim super sleepy. The King kept brushing Ben's face with the fluffy feather.

"What's wrong, Ben?" The king asked teasingly as he stroked. "You look sleepy...very sleepy..."

Ben felt very sleepy indeed. He groaned and mumbled before falling over, the king caught him in his arm.

* * *

"Tickle, tickle!"

Waking up by a little tickle, Ben found himself in a room of total darkness.

"Huh?!" Ben was laying on his back, restrained on a fluffy table by strong feather ropes. "Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes." King Lauhin said. "My sons told me what a remarkable laugh you have, Ben Tennyson! I think this is the perfect opportunity to see for myself!"

"Please, your Highness! Don't tickle me!" Ben pleaded. "I can't stand being tickled! Besides, there's nothing special about my laugh! I don't need to be tickled in the first place!"

"Yes, you do." King Lauhin took out his tickle scepter. "Your mood earlier needs to be changed. We cannot have sadness at Tickle Castle or anywhere in the Tickle Realm!"

Ben watched the king's scepter turn into a feather duster. Lauhin snapped his fingers and Ben's shirt, pants, and shoes were gone.

"First, let's search your tickle spots." King Lauhin began bustling the feathers about Ben's bound wrists, as though he were busily dusting furniture. He dusted Ben's forehead and nose, which made the boy grin and sputter.

"Hehehehehehahahahahahahahaha!" Ben giggled as the extremely soft feathers tickled his face.

"My! You're this ticklish and it's just your face!" King Lauhin mused. "You must love to laugh, Ben!"

"No, I dohohohon't!" Ben tittered. He gruffed to a serious face. "I don't like to LAHAHAHAHAHAHAGH!" He burst into laughter when the feathers began working on his underarm.

"Yes, such pure laughter," Lauhin whispered musically. With his shapeshifting powers, he made his extra set of hands soft and fluffy as Vivo's fur. He The used them to to tickle-attack Ben's armpits.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! T-THAT'S MY TICKLE SPOT!" Ben shouted, his resistance shattered.

"Oh, but can sense more spots where you're ticklish, Ben." He turned his scepter into a gold feather and brushed it against Ben's stomach.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ben gave up. The tickling was too much. The tickly magic of the furry fingers and gold feathers overloaded his tickly sensations.

"Kitchy, kitchy, koo! Benny wenny has the tickly wicklys!"

Ben's laughter exploded out of him. "D-D-D-DON'T TEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE MEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

King Lauhin used two of his fluffy tails to tickle Ben's feet. He would switch from his feather and fluffy hands all over Ben's tickle spots.

As Ben laughed his head off, King Lauhin sensed sadness inside Ben melting away.

Just when Ben was about to pass out, the king stopped and nipped Ben on the neck.

Ben felt the strength returning. "Huh?! Is this-?!"

"Jocu's venom?" Lauhin answered. "Yes, I have the power of all my sons." He winked. "And a few more tricks as well. So, how do you feel?"

Ben considered how he felt. And he felt a lot better than he did before. "I...feel great." He smiled.

Lauhin nodded. "Exactly. Tickling brings out joy that many people suppress. Without laughter, there is no joy. And without joy and happiness, this world cannot survive. Our realm depends on the joy and laughter we bring. Making people happy and keeping laughter alive! That's what we live for!"

"You sure about that?" Ben asked, half-jokingly.

King Lauhin responded by using his claws to tickle Ben's stomach. The boy involuntary giggled.

"Yes, I am." He smiled. "I can sense the happiness in your laughter. I know you suffer a lot as a hero, that's why we Tickle monsters love to cheer you up. To relieve your tired mind and let laughter into your life.

And for the first time that night, Ben felt absolutely, one hundred percent happy. "Thank you, King Lauhin."

The king snapped his fingers and they were back in the dining room. "How about some feather fritters?"

Jocu arrived with a plate of tasty looking fritters. Ben gladly took one and took a bite, he giggled and squirmed feeling tickly in his mouth and stomach.

"Gives you a fuzzy feeling inside!" Ben joked.

The king and his sons laughed.

Ben was so gals he came. Guess he was all worried for nothing. He would never admit it, but he was glad the Tickle monsters cheer him up with tickles.

Because they never give up on him and they have huge hearts.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Sorry it took so long, guestsurprise! Hope you like it! Whenever you're free, we can talk about the next Generations Curse chapter! :)**


End file.
